Firework
by livi chan7
Summary: ¿alguna vez te has sentido como una bolsa de plastico a la deriva? pues naruto si, pero alguien va a llegar y va a salvar a este pobre casi suicida.¡La vida es bella! basada en Firework de Katie Perry. lógico, songfic.
1. Chapter 1 Bolsa de plático

_¡Hola! Aquí con otra historia, en esta ocasión me basé en la famosa canción de Katy Perry para hacerlo, espero lo disfruten. Va a ser un two-shot, o ese es el plan, sé que quedó muy cortito, pero eso es para agregarle emoción ja ja. __Espero que lo disfruten._

Cap 1. Bolsa de plástico

_-__Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
>Drifting throught the wind<br>Wanting to start again  
><em>

¿Alguna vez te has sentido como una bolsa de plástico volando a la deriva del viento, esperando empezar otra vez? ¿No? Pues yo sí. Mi nombre: Uzumaki Naruto, edad: 16 años, 7 meses, estatura: 1.66 m, peso… bueno, no importa, ¿a quien le importa algo acerca de mi de cualquier forma? Podría decir que a mis padres, pero eso sería una mentira; si, soy uno más de esos muchachos que piensa que sus padres no lo quieren, pero en mi caso, te aseguro que es verdad.

Por eso, desquito mi frustración de una manera positiva: escribiendo, esto para no volverme loco con mis padres y sus aburrida vidas. Mi padre, Minato Namikaze, es un exitoso hombre de negocios, dueño de una empresa líder mundial en producto farmacéuticos llamada Namicorp. Mi madre, dueña de otra exitosa empresa líder mundial en su rama, textiles: Uzumakitex. Yo, en lo personal, odio ambas industrias, mi hermano mayor, Deidara, está estudiando para dirigir la empresa de mi padre, y el plan de mi madre, es que YO dirija Uzumakitex, pero, claro, Yo no quiero.

Caro que mi opinión les importa poco a mis padres, y aunque tenga una de las casa más lujosas de todo Japón, no me hace feliz, más sabiendo que mis padres están apunto de divorciarse, todas las noches me toca a mí escuchar sus eternas discusiones, sobre el manejo del dinero, los estados financieros, las acciones bancarias, y un sinfín de cosas más que a mí no me importan, pero que me han llevado siempre a la misma conclusión: cambiaron el amor, por el dinero, lo cual a mí siempre me llena de rabia, y tristeza.

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
>Like a house of cards<br>One blow from caving in  
><em>

Lunes por la mañana, me levanto, observo la hermosa mañana que me regaló un día más de suplicios al lado de mis egoístas padres. Hago mi cama, me visto, lavo mis dientes, me peino, preparo mi mochila, y abandono mi único sitio de individualidad: mi habitación, recorro el pasillo, bajo as escaleras y me dirijo al comedor familiar, allí, una mesa pequeña pero lujosa aguarda por otro desayuno incómodo más. Ni siquiera la bella decoración de la habitación me reconforta como antes, ahora, no es más que un sitio frívolo, y en extremo superficial.

-buenos días, hijo –me dice él sin apartar la vista del periódico, como siempre, su saludo vacío y rutinario- ¿descansaste?

-buenos días, papá, si, descansé gracias –le respondo mientras tomo asiento, sin ninguna expresión que me recuerde que ese es mi progenitor.

-buenos días, Naruto-kun ¿dormiste bien? –me pregunta ella, con su disimulado afecto, el cual no me dice nada.

-si, gracias mamá, buenos días –otra vez, no hubo ninguna emoción en ese "afectuoso saludo matutino".

- mira esto Kushina, las bolsa subió un 7% con respecto a la semana pasada, eso es muy bueno, es un buen día para invertir en algo grande –dice él, mirándola retadoramente- ¿no te parece?

-si, claro, gran día para desperdiciar la fortuna, por supuesto –responde ella con el típico y ácido sarcasmo que la caracteriza.

- Kushina, sabes que estoy en lo correcto, si no aseguramos nuestros bienes inmuebles hoy, cuando las acciones de la bolsa desciendan, será tarde para arrepentirse…

-no, tu sabes, que lo que tenemos que hacer es asegurar nuestro dinero, en el banco, ahí esta seguro, no tenemos por qué tocarlo…

-no… tu sabes… -aquí comienza otra de sus típicas discusiones, me aparto de la mesa bruscamente, cosa que no les importa y siguen discutiendo. Hastiado me retiro, sin desayunar, como casi siempre.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep  
>Six feet under scream<br>But no one seems to hear a thing_

En la escuela, los mismo chicos y chicas me miran, me siguen, me preguntan cosas sin importancia, se me insinúan sexualmente de una manera vulgar, o estúpida, la misma vida rutinaria, que me hace sentir que estoy hundido, a unos seis pies bajo tierra, que me hacen sentir como si fuera mudo, que me hacen pensar seriamente en el suicidio como una opción de solucionar mi vida.

-Buenos días, clase, hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante, directamente de Yokohama, es hija de la poderosa familia Hyuga, por favor, adelante señorita Hyuga –dice el profesor Iruka, cosa que no le hubiese prestado la menor importancia, si no es por el hecho de que en cuanto entró la señorita Hyuga, mi corazón sufrió una especie de vuelco, algo que no sé como explicar.

-si, claro, hola a todos, mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, tengo dieciséis años, y mi signo es capricornio, mucho gusto, espero seamos buenos amigos.

Mi vista se iluminó en cuanto la vi, sus hermosos ojos color perla, sus cabellera negra larga y liza, su rostro angelical, y ese cuerpo, toda ella parece una ilusión creada por los mismos dioses.

-gracias, Hyuga-san, toma asiento… ahora verás… ah, al lado de Uzumaki-san hay un lugar –ese es el conjunto de palabras más bello que he oído, parece que, por fin, la suerte está de mi lado, la bella chica asiente amablemente, y se dirige al primer lugar de la tercera fila de un total de seis filas, a lado suyo, en el primer lugar de la segunda fila de este a oeste, estoy yo.

- hola, yo soy Hyuga, ¿y tu?

-Ho-hola, yo soy… yo soy Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto mucho gusto –respondí yo con algo de timidez, la verdad, nunca me había enamorado y de verdad, es la sensación más hermosa que existe. ¡Por primera vez en 16 años me siento realmente vivo!

En el almuerzo, no pude hacer otra cosa que observarla, Kiba, Tenten, Shikamaru y Chouji, me trataban de hacer entrar en razón o al menos a mis cinco sentidos, pero todo mi universo se centró en ella, una tediosa y molesta chica de nombre Sakura, me persigue desde 3er. Grado de primaria, y no se rinde, se acercó, al yo ignorarla completamente, se marchó furiosa, sobre todo cuando notó que el motivo de mi indiferencia hacia ella era Hinata.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, mis padres no estaban, como siempre, pero no me importó, por primera vez, sentí que valía la pena vivir, por primera vez me sentí vivo.

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>Cause there's a spark in you <em>

_You just gotta started ignite the light  
>And let it shine<br>Just own the night  
>Like the Fourth of July<br>_  
>¡Que hermosa sensación es estar enamorado!<p>

_Pues, ya está, espero les haya gustado, por favor, déjenme sus reviews, sus dudas o quejas, cuídense y pórtense bien. Chao._


	2. Chapter 2 ¡Muéstrales lo que vales!

Cap. 2 ¡Vamos muéstrales lo que vales!

_Ya llegué, perdón por tardarme tanto (se ha vuelto una frase recurrente en todos mis fics), pero tuve un periodo de "nula inspiración literaria"._

_Pero ya esta la segunda parte, espero les guste._

La noche se veía más iluminada que nunca, las estrellas resplandecían en todo su esplendor, su mágico brillo combinaba haciendo un bello contraste con su oscuridad natural, y de entre todo lo brillante, sobresalía la Luna, la cual, cada vez que yo la divisaba, me hacía recordar SU belleza, su magistral pureza, su hermoso rostro, su sonrisa. Era yo el chico más feliz del mundo, esa noche, me miré al espejo después de bañarme y noté que YO MISMO me veía diferente, me sentía jovial, brillante, alegre, ATRACTIVO. Cosa poco común en mí.

Hasta el santuario sagrado de mis sueño era nuevo, lo poco que dormí, lo aproveché para soñar con ELLA, soñé que estaba en un campo de lirios, si de lirios, su perfume inundaba el ambiente, esa mágica noche, estaba acompañada por dicho perfume, y volvía la atmósfera de un toque, casi celestial, entonces, apareció ella. Allí estaba ella con un vestido corte princesa, de color azul pálido, decorado por unos brillantes en el inicio del busto, y en el final, del vestido; traía además una tiara con una rosa del mismo color del vestido, también acompañado de brillantes, su cabello suelto que cubría la mitad de su descubierta espalda, era el complemento perfecto, yo estaba fascinado, yo traía un traje sastre color blanco, supongo que combinaba con el atuendo de ella (n/a: imagínense fanáticas de Naru-kun a dicho muchachote con un pulcro traje blanco, digo, no todo es halago a Hinata, nosotras también tenemos derecho a un taco de ojo). En el sueño, ambos nos miramos, ella me dijo que lucía muy guapo con el traje que traía, y yo me deshice en halagos para ella. Al final, nos besamos a la luz de las estrellas y el aroma a lirios, para después ser despertado por e despertador (valga la redundancia).

Esa mañana me aproximé a la mesa y tomé asiento en el lugar de costumbre, pero la diferencia, es que estaba cantando canciones románticas.

-buenos días, Naruto, ¿y ahora por qué tan cantador? –me preguntó mi ausente progenitor

-papá no lo voy a negar ¡estoy enamorado! –grité totalmente feliz.

-¡ay, mi Naruto está enamorado! ¡Que dichosa soy! –alardeó totalmente feliz, igual que yo, mi madre.

-pues prepárate, por que todo es hermoso al principio, pero después sale la dura realidad –insinuó mi papá mirando a mi mamá

-¿Qué quisiste decir, Minato Namikaze?

-nada, nada –inquirió mi padre con fastidio

-pues no me importa lo que ustedes digan o que ya no se amen y que solo les importe el puto dinero, yo, estoy enamorado, y me vale un cacahuate lo que opinen.

¡DINDON! –el timbre sonó (n/a: perdón producción de bajo presupuesto, no alcanzó para efectos de sonido decentes)

-¡yo voy! –dije con total alegría para después proceder a abrir la puerta.

-¡hola Naruto-kun! –su voz fue música para mis oídos, era ELLA.

-¡Hi-Hinata! ¡Ho-hola! –Dije del color del cabello de mi mamá- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –dije totalmente nervioso

-acordamos ir juntos a la escuela hoy ¿recuerdas?

-¿eh? ¡ah si, es verdad! Je, je. Lo siento lo olvidaba

-hola jovencita, tu debes de ser Hinata, mucho gusto, yo soy Kushina Uzumaki de Namikaze.

-es un placer señora –dijo mi chica con toda cordialidad

-¡vaya pues si que es hermosa! Ahora entiendo porque te enamoraste de ella

-¡¿? –se sorprendió Hinata

-¡papá!

-¡lo siento hijo! No me hagas caso Hinata-chan, yo…

-no se preocupe Minato-san, después de todo, si Naruto no me ama, yo si a él

-¡¿? –me sorprendí yo ahora, pero no alcancé a decir nada, por que ella me atrajo hacia ella, y me beso ¡me besó!

_Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
><span>__As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

Camino a la escuela, ninguno dijimos nada, solo nos mirábamos ocasionalmente, y nos volteábamos, yo sonrojado, y ella muy divertida.

-oye, lo que dijiste allá atrás…

-… era verdad, Naruto-kun me gustas mucho, eres muy guapo, y me gustaría, que fuéramos novios.

-¡! ¡Wow! Eso es tan repentino, pero, tú no me gustas, me fascinas, claro seamos novios –dije yo totalmente extasiado, para después besarla, esta vez YO a ELLA. Y nos fuimos dando besos ocasionales hasta que llegamos a la escuela.

-ah, ya llegamos –inquirí yo con pesar

-no debes quejarte por llegar a la escuela, recuerda, que todo lugar al que vas, y que te enseña algo que no sabías antes, es un lugar de crecimiento, significa evolución para ti –dijo ella sabiamente

-… claro –dije sorprendido- tienes razón –dije esta vez con seguridad.

Después ambos entramos al salón de clases, y todos nos miraron llegar juntos, cosa, que no me importó, en realidad, ni siquiera me di cuenta, hasta que de pronto oí un: "¡vaya, que juntitos llegaron!" por parte de Sakura, quien celosa, no lo podía creer. Hinata y yo, tomamos asiento en nuestros respectivos lugares, e hicimos caso omiso a los comentarios que se generaron alrededor nuestro, pero yo, acostumbrado a hacer frente de una manera agresiva a los comentarios y críticas, comenzaba a entrar en ansiedad, entonces Hinata me dijo que me tranquilizara. Sin embargo, no resultaba mucho, y comenzaba a juntarse dentro de mi mente, un conjunto de sentimientos. Pena, enojo, un sentimiento de pensar: "¿Qué les importa?", y ganas de callarlos a todos pero no hacerlo, por que soy muy tímido, así que era impotencia para callar sus prejuiciosas bocas, me estaban consumiendo, sobrecargando, y al borde de explotar entonces, Hinata posó su mano sobre mi espalda, y me dijo: "tranquilo, de verdad, no les des importancia a quienes son los títeres de la vida, que te ayudarán, a superarte, o a retrasarte, no les des mayor crédito, ni te sobrecojas con sus comentarios. Simplemente, no les des gusto sufriendo."

La clase siguió su curso normal, y es la clase de historia universal, en la cual yo considero que soy muy malo.

-a este movimiento, se le llamó la revolución de independencia, México fue el primer país latinoamericano, en conseguir su independencia, ¿en que año fue? ¿Quién me puede decir? ¿Nadie? ¿Qué tal usted Uzumaki? –dijo la maestra apuntándome con su mano, y yo traté de hacerme invisible en ese momento, pero no fue posible.

-anda, Naruto, ve –dijo Hinata.

-es que ¿Qué tal si respondo mal? –dije con inseguridad

-¿Qué no lo estudiaste?

-si, pero…

-¿y no te lo aprendiste?

-creo que si, bueno, si…

-¿entonces? Sé valiente, demuéstrales lo que vales.

-¿Uzumaki-kun? –Preguntó la maestra- ¿no lo sabe?

-¡si! Si lo sé, este… fue el 16 de septiembre de 1810 –dije rápido, conciso y claro, ni yo mismo lo podía creer.

-¡exacto! ¡Muy bien Uzumaki-kun, usted si estudió! –Dijo contenta y orgullosa la maestra- me da gusto escucharlo hablar

-je, je, si –reí nerviosamente.

-(¿ves? ¡Si se pudo!) –me susurró Hinata.

_Baby you're a firework  
>Come on let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own<span>_

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, Hinata se retrasó un poco, y yo me quedé esperándola en el patio principal. Ahí fui alcanzado por Sai, quien estaba algo celoso de mi relación con la bella morena. Y Hinata se encontró con Sakura, Ino, y otra muchacha de nombre Karin, declaradas fans mías, yo las odiaba, por que ellas tenían un "club" llamado "uchiha-club" pero cuando el susodicho se fue a vivir a Alemania, ellas necesitaban a alguien a quien adorar, y, dio la casualidad que buscando muchachos "guapos" me vieron salir de las dichas de la clase de Kendo a la que pertenezco, y entonces me vieron a paños menores, quedaron encantadas con mi "físico escultural", y desde entonces, son fans mías.

-hola "nueva" –dijo Sakura con actitud altanera- ¿Cómo te va?

-bien, pero, estás en mi camino, llevo prisa, disculpa –dijo mi niña cortésmente.

-¡ay, la tontita lleva prisa! Ja, ja, ja, ja –rió burlonamente la pelichicle- verás niñita, no te voy a dejar pasar, por que, te metiste con lo que yo más amo.

-¿y se puede saber que es? –dijo Hinata.

-pues nada más que el rubio de mi propiedad, Naruto

-¿tu propiedad?

-¡si, **mi propiedad**! –Bufó molesta la plasta rosada- ¡él es MÍO, MÍO y sólo MÍO!

-no tienes por que alterarte, además, te tengo que dar una noticia.

-¡no me importa lo que tengas que decir! No eres mas que una pérdida despacio y tiempo, una basura, eres una…

-déjame terminar, Naruto y yo somos novios, así que si alguien puede recamar esa sería yo, porque, EL ES **MI **NOVIO, y no me importa lo que pienses de mí, se lo que valgo y lo que soy, lástima que tú no, y que necesites adorar a un muchacho que ni siquiera te traga para que te sientas segura de ti misma, es lamentable. –remató preciosamente mi morena, a plasta rosa, se molestó mucho y se abalanzó sobre ella, pero no contaba con que mi Hinata sabe artes marciales, y la esquivó de un solo movimiento, para la luego tirarla a suelo certeramente con otro. La muchacha se sintió tan ofendida, que sólo atinó a salir llorando del lugar, con sus dos compinches a sus espaldas, preguntándole tontamente que le pasaba. Mientras yo, en el patio, estaba siendo sometido, vergonzosamente por Sai, y otros muchachos de nombre Suigetsu, y Yuugo.

-… no eres más que un pobre ricachón acomplejado, ni siquiera guapo eres, ¿Cómo crees que podrás ser el novio de semejante mujer? ¡Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba!

-pero, -susurré de manera casi imperceptible, Sai no era ni más grande, ni más capaz que yo, pero yo era muy inseguro.

-¿quieres que te diga todos tus múltiples defectos? Muy bien, para empezar, eres rubio, eso te hace poco original y fácilmente reemplazable, eres inseguro, eres un excelente estudiante, pro consiguiente un nerd. Eres poco atractivo y lo único diferente en ti, son esas marcas en tus mejillas pero eso te hace RARO. –yo estaba al bode del llanto al escuchar estas palabras, hasta que llegó mi salvación.

-¡hey! ¿Qué les pasa? sobretodo a ti pálido inmundo, el hecho de que tengas conflictos con tu color, no significa que mi Naruto sea, feo, nada virtuoso, al contrario, ÉL VALE, Y MUCHO. –Dijo mi chica como toda una leona indomable- además, tampoco es válido que por tus conflictos de orientación sexual, ofendas a mi rubio, EL NO TIENE LA CULPA DE QUE NO ACEPTES QUE ERES HOMOSEXUAL –dijo en voz alta mi morena, para que todos la escucharan, fue hermoso.

Todos se quedaron callados, y el aludido, se molestó mucho pero entonces, soltó una lágrima se acerco a mi… ¡y me besó! ¡el muy enfermo me besó! Hinata y yo nos molestamos muchísimo y yo sólo lo empujé, pero ella le dio un tremendo puñetazo, que hasta marca le dejó. Me acerqué para agradecerle lo que había hecho y entonces ella me dijo:

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<span>_. 

-no te siestas como una perdida de espacio, pro que tú eres original e irremplazable. ¿OK?

-OK, Hina-chan –dije ruborizado.

-y la próxima vez, te defiendes TU SOLO ¿de acuerdo?

-si, Hinata, lo prometo.

Va a ser difícil, pero lo conseguiré ¡Lo prometo!

_OK, yo sé que se supone era un two-shot, pero, el tiempo y el espacio, me obligan a dividirlo en tres, no desesperes, más pronto que tarde, subiré la última parte._

_Las fans de Sai, me han de querer matar, lo sé, créanme que yo misma lo hice villano en contra de mi voluntad, YO AMO Sai, pero, estaba harta de que en e naruhina, Kiba sea el malo, y yo también amo a Kiba (en realidad amo a todos menos a Sasuke, solo lo quiero, es una buena bestia). Así que por favor ¡no me crucifiques!_

_Una cosa más, el Cap 3 lo subiré hasta que supere los 10 reviews, así que, ¡a escribir!_

_Prometo, prometo, que el siguientes será el verdadero final, cuídense, chao! _


End file.
